1. Field
This application relates generally to computer networking, and more particularly to a method and system of managing a captive portal with a router.
2. Related Art
A captive portal technique can cause a client on a network (e.g. a public hot spot) to view a special web page (e.g. for user-authentication purposes, for user-identification purposes, etc.) before accessing the Internet. Captive portals can be implemented in a variety of contexts. For example, a proprietor of a public space (e.g. an airport, a restaurant, a café, etc.) may desire to provide Internet services to the public. The proprietor can utilize a captive portal to ensure proper use of the Internet by the public. The proprietor can utilize a captive portal to maintain a record of users that have utilized the captive portal for statistical and/or legal purposes. Consequently, captive portal techniques have increased in popularity. Thus, additional methods and systems are desired for improving current captive portal techniques.